


May the force be with you

by Kaith_Jackson



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 2nd Person, M/M, May the Force Be With You, POV Oikawa Tooru, Star Wars - Freeform, comprensión sin palabras, pensamientos nocturnos
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 04:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14536293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaith_Jackson/pseuds/Kaith_Jackson
Summary: Elucubraciones nocturnas por parte de Oikawa mientras observa a Iwazumi dormir.





	May the force be with you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [janetdcab](https://archiveofourown.org/users/janetdcab/gifts).



 Su piel es cálida bajo tu tacto.

Esa es una de las cosas que más te gusta de él. El abrazo esporádico, las palmaditas en la espalda al comienzo de un partido, la suave y sutil caricia bajo la mesa de escritorio. Siempre cálido y dulce. Como el primer día de primavera.

Sus labios se curvan mientras duerme. O mientras _finge_ que duerme. Pero tú continúas, ¿verdad? Simulando que no pasa nada. Que él no está despierto y tú tampoco estás tocándole la piel mientras duerme. Es más sencillo así.

Y es que te molesta este jueguecito. Ya habéis pasado por esto. Varias veces. Desde las centenas de chicas que caían a tus pies (todas altas, de piel oscura y pelo corto. Lanzando un mensaje implícito sin pretenderlo) hasta sus insultos ahogados antes de un partido.

"No la cagues hoy, mamón".

"Tanta desconfianza por tu parte me rompe el corazón, Iwa".

Fingisteis en las duchas. Lanzándoos miradas casuales sin que el otro lo notara. Robándole el champú sin que se dé cuenta, ese de lima y menta, porque querías tener una parte de él presente pero que no fuera muy evidente para nadie más. Cambiándole la ropa de la taquilla para que se volviera loco buscándola por el vestuario y, ya que estaba persiguiéndote con amenazas vacías en la boca, así poder quedaros los dos a solas un rato más. Solo un rato.

Y después de tanto tiempo, sigues en ese círculo de juegos de palabras y mensajes escondidos. Pero, para qué negarlo, había sido divertido al ver que Iwa pillaba todo lo que querías decir (a veces sin que te dieras cuenta). Como cuando en la feria le hiciste jugar al tiro al pato porque estaba más que trucadísimo y querías reírte de él. En el fondo lo que querías era el peluche con forma de extraterrestre bizco y paticorto al que le habías echado el ojo un par de años atrás.

¿Y qué hizo Iwazumi? Pues conseguírtelo, por supuesto.

"Te lo doy porque me parece más feo que pegarle a un padre".

"Pues yo pensaba que se parece a ti".

Y golpes y risas y burlas y enfados. Insultos que no llevan a ninguna parte. Avisos murmurados para abrocharle los dos botones últimos de la camisa y tener una excusa para tocarle. Papelitos en el pelo para que te preste atención.

Es que, Oikawa, hay algo que no tienes en cuenta. Iwa siempre te presta atención, desde los apuntes olvidados de Medicina Legal (que él te envía por Line, foto por foto, con la paciencia se un santo) hasta regalándote el bolígrafo verde que el profesor de Anatomía I exigía para sus exámenes.

Pero eso ya lo sabes, ¿no es así? Lo sabes y te encanta. Que esté pendiente de ti, mucho más que de otras personas. Admítelo, a veces abusabas de esa confianza para no tener que enfrentarte a lo que realmente sentías por él. Quitándole las patatas Deluxe de McDonald's porque te gustaba verle intentar salvaguardarlas con sus brazos. Y siempre encontrabas un espacio en su defensa para meter la mano por el hueco más diminuto.

"Tendrás que esforzarte más la próxima vez".

"Recuérdame por qué vengo a McDonald's contigo".

"Porque no sabes vivir sin mí".

Iwa casi nunca respondía cuando tú decías algo así. Solo bufaba exasperado y cambiaba de tema. Y tú sonreías tras la servilleta sabiendo que era verdad. _Y que él sabía que tú lo sabías._

Seguiste jugando. Pero no mucho tiempo más.

Pronto superaste todos los pasos que debías recorrer para estar mentalmente preparado y aceptarlo.

Y besarlo.

Esa fue la mejor parte de la espera.

En el césped del campus, después de las prácticas de la tarde, justo debajo de las ventanas del rector con un camisa magenta de seda que acabó con diversas manchas verdes por estar acostados en la hierba.

Su sonrisa en la oscuridad fue mágica. Tanto que mereció otro beso y luego unos mil más.

Cualquiera pensaría que ahí se iban a acabar los juegos. Pero, Oikawa, tú eres así. Turbulento, enrevesado sin llegar a ser malicioso pero con el punto justo de picardía como para hacer la vida mucho más interesante. Sin saltarte las reglas pero encontrando esos vacíos legales  que se esconden entre líneas. No te aburres y, lo mejor de todo, Iwazumi no se aburre contigo. O de ti.

Así que quizás deberías dar un paso hacia delante y decir qué quieres de una vez. Sin juegos. Sin dobles sentidos. Directo como una flecha certera o un mate infalible que la defensa del contrario no pudiera ver.

Es difícil. Lo sé. Y asusta. Estás tan acostumbrado a que te malentiendan que no tienes ni idea de lo que puede pasar al decir la verdad sin medias tintas ni motivos ocultos. ¿Se burlará de ti? ¿Pensará que es una broma? ¿Se levantará en la cama justo en ese instante y lo abducirá un OVNI (sabes que ellos tienen ese sentido de la oportunidad) y nunca más volverás a verle?

Pero te decides y retienes el aire en los pulmones con fuerza antes de dejarlo escapar entre los dientes. Durante esa tarde, habéis visto por quinta vez la trilogía de Star Wars (la buena) para conmemorar el día más importante del año y parece ser que has absorbido parte de la fuerza para tener el valor de abrir la boca.

—Iwa. —Él abre un ojo casi al instante ( _Sabía que no estabas dormido_ ) y te mira, inquisitivo.

—¿No puedes dormir? No me digas que ahora quieres el vaso de leche caliente porque te lo he preguntado tres veces y...

—No. —Le agarras del elástico del pantalón con la inquietud de la abducción todavía rumiando en tu subconsciente—. No te vayas.

Iwa se vuelve a acostar a tu lado y te mira, quizás sabiendo que esto te está costando la vida y media porque no se burla de tu inusual mutismo y mucho más insólita falta de elocuencia.

No obstante, no hace falta que digas más. Iwa observa tu sudor de la frente, restos de tu última pesadilla, y el pequeño temblor en el labio inferior que no sabes ocultar. Y lo entiende.

—Ven aquí —ordena con una delicadeza que debería ser impropia para un tío tan grande pero que a Iwazumi le queda que ni pintada.

Te refugias en sus brazos que es el lugar más seguro del mundo y pegas la nariz con la piel de su cuello. Sal y madera recién cortada.

—¿Quieres hablar de ello?

—No —susurras en la oscuridad cerrando los ojos para así borrar las imágenes del cuerpo de Iwa en la sala de disecciones de una nave espacial—. Duérmete.

Iwa te entiende sin que digas nada más por eso deja caer un beso en el nacimiento de tu pelo y te aprieta contra él para que comprendas que no se va a ninguna parte.

Y tú lo entiendes. Por eso cierras los ojos y dejas que la inquietud se desvanezca en la comodidad de sus brazos sabiendo que al despertar lo volverás a encontrar a tu lado.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feliz cumpleaños, Janet :) Que nuestra amistad llegue mucho más allá de una galaxia muy muy lejana.


End file.
